Six Christmas Drabbles
by boggartmoonhead
Summary: This is a collection of mostly drabbles done as presents for Christmas 2006. They’re all HP, they’re unconnected, and all come from requests. Includes: HarryxDraco,HarryxPansy,SiriusxRemus,HarryxGinny,RemusxWhompingWillow,&VoldemortxNagini. All ratings!
1. Sweet

A/N: This is a collection of drabbles or just really short stories done as presents for Christmas 2006. They're all Harry Potter, but they're unconnected, and all come from requests. Some will be weirder than others, but do enjoy!

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry  
**Rating:** R?  
**Summary** A snowing, winter night at their flat.  
**Warnings:** Slash  
**Dedicated to: **rosacurry on lj  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this, and I don't make any money.

**_Sweet_**

Snowflakes fall to the ground outside of the window of Harry and Draco's flat. The two men are sharing desperate kisses, and finger tips over heated skin. Neither are clothed against the cold (Draco likes to be chilly, and at the moment Harry doesn't mind). Tongues slide over each other, and down writhing bodies. Fingers else where, and hitting that place... Oh, release is sweet. But not as sweet as the soft kisses, and quiet pants afterward.


	2. Divine Friction

**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing: **Harry/Pansy  
**Summary:** Uh, this is like a very soft PWP. Have fun.  
**Dedicated to:** Linz (starry-sunrise on lj)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this, and I don't make any money.

_**Divine Friction**_

Swift steps, hushed whispers, the sharp sting of a hand harshly meeting softer skin, and divine friction begin their nights. Pansy won't let Harry get all he needs in this one meeting. She'll make sure to always leave him before he gets all he wants. Harry will make sure that after dinner, he gets what he wishes. The talking began as a minimum, but now is a requirement. The sneers and noises bounce off the dungeon wall, but it's Slytherin; the sounds are not an oddity. The two continue their tango with the devil, and both are aware of how close to destruction they've brought themselves.


	3. Final Reunion

**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** past!Remus/Sirius  
**Summary: **_"...at times he would have a small "what-if" thought creep up."_  
**Notes:** This is for MoonStar Day! It was written (and beta'd) during drama and exhaustion, but I like it. This is very short and sweet, so what do you have to lose? ;) Fic based on the song Far Away by Nickelback.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, and I make no money.**  
**

_**Final Reunion**_

Remus had known from the beginning that Sirius was dead. There was no way that he could have made it back. Remus had accepted this, and all but skipped the denial stage. However, at times he would have a small "what-if" thought creep up. Sirius _had_ made it out of Azkaban after all... At that point Remus would shake his head and get back to doing something, anything that would catch his attention. If there was a chance though, just a chance that Sirius could be alive, he would just want enough time to hold him again in silence, or better yet to a song. They didn't need to say anything. No matter how long he and Sirius were apart, they knew. A nice song to dance to, a smile, a kiss, a moment to hold each other... Moving on might be easier then, with one more good thing to hold on to. Just anything, just in case there were a few breaths left. Then Remus could make it to their next, and final, reunion.


	4. Scars

-1**Rating: **PG/G  
**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny  
**Summary: **There are scars, and there are hands.  
**Dedicated to: **Linz (starrysunrise on lj)  
**A/N: **I apologize if this is cliché or something. I've never read a Harry/Ginny central fic. 

_**Scars**_

The scars on his body are many. Unless you want a full tale, with a disguised look of the fear and pain, you don't need to ask. They're all from the war, and at some point have probably been discussed in the Daily Prophet. The normal existence still fools most, unless you're the one in Harry's bed, and you can hear all the things running through his mind. Most believe that he should somehow be 'over it' or in some institution; no one recalls Dumbledore ever having such problems. Ginny knows all of these scars, in and out, and in return, he knows hers. Of course, no one from this war could truly be 'over it', she believes, but the road to recovery has become very smooth. Smoother than the hands that trace the scars, and the words that comfort.


	5. How Remus Does

-1**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Remus/Whomping Willow  
**Summary:** Finding a soul mate.  
**Warnings: **...Tree sex?  
**Notes:** Inspired by the song 'When You Touch Me in That Special Place' by The Whomping Willows.  
**Dedicated to:** Amy (-effervescent on lj)

_**How Remus Does**_

The Whomping Willow had mostly been sleeping since it's transfer to the grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As far as it knew, there was absolutely nothing interesting here. All around was just hills, grass, small shrubberies, and a hut with a few growing pumpkins. This dull life continued until there was this spark - something that immediately drew it from it's bored loneliness, that made it feel _so_ good. It was something he had ever experienced before. Oh, it was there, there-- _Oh,_ this kid was going through his passage. _Oh, God...!_ In the background the Whomping Willow heard the name of his pleasure. _Remus Lupin._  
From that moment on the Whomping Willow _knew_ who his soul mate was. No one could make it feel like how Remus Lupin did. 


	6. The Beautiful Creature

-1**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** LV/N  
**Summary:** Lord Voldemort enjoys his most loyal...  
**Warnings:** Bestiality  
**Dedicated to:** Amy (-effervescent on lj)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, and I don't make any money.

_**The Beautiful Creature**_

The new man with the new body, Lord Voldemort, stood and watched as his (at least somewhat) faithful Death Eaters disapparated from him. He had just given Lucius Malfoy a big mission, and while he often thought on the good aspects of this, and not on the negative, he could be distracted; distracted by his ever loyal Nagini. The snake slithered up to him, and hissed beautiful words of lust and control. Lord Voldemort bent over and petted her. She hissed again, and delightfully twisted herself around her Lord's leg. He undid his fastenings, and let the beautiful creature begin.


End file.
